


four maybe’s

by ughlau



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, the most cliché thing i've ever written, which truthfully ends as soon as it starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughlau/pseuds/ughlau
Summary: jinyoung is a boy of many feelings. especially of those for his best friend.





	four maybe’s

the moment daehwi’s name gets called, announcing him the 8th member of wanna one, jinyoung fights the urge to jump down and give him the tightest hug he’s ever given. he watches daehwi walk to the main stage, head in his hands and he swears he can almost feel the strong energy radiating from him. the disbelief, the relief but mostly the happiness. _so much happiness_.

jinyoung’s heart swells in pride as daehwi gives his speech and proceeds to walk up the stairs. everything happens in seconds but when he feels daehwi in his arms, it feels like his world has stopped. he feels daehwi hug him as tightly and hears him whisper a faint _“you did it”_ , to which he smiles because of course daehwi would say that.

“ _we_ did it,” jinyoung smiles and suddenly daehwi is holding his face and he’s smiling at him, too. the smile on his face is one that jinyoung hasn’t seen on him before and it speaks of everything. it speaks of daehwi’s dream coming true, the hours he spent practicing and the countless days when he pretended to be cheerful and then called jinyoung at night and revealed his worries. and maybe it speaks of something else as well, something jinyoung has yet to decipher.

all he can manage to do now is feel pure happiness and love for the boy standing in front of him. despite being unable to think over the sound of his loud heartbeat, when daehwi looks down on his lips, jinyoung wishes they would be standing just a bit closer. he discards the thought once daehwi pulls away but as soon as that happens, jinyoung longs to be that close to him again.

 

it’s not until a couple of days later when the two boys get to be alone together again. spending time with family and celebrating were long over before they could get a proper taste of it but they know they wouldn’t trade it for the world. they’re one step away from finally debuting and they know that as long as they have the support from their members and fans, they’re going to do be alright. and after all, they have each other, too.

sitting on the same bed and under the same blanket, they’re at a loss of words. it’s a comfortable silence, with their knees touching and daehwi’s hand playing with jinyoung’s, everything feels perfect and just the way it should be.

“pinch me so i know it’s real,” daehwi says and laughs when jinyoung pinches the tip of his finger. daehwi’s contagious laugh makes jinyoung giggle away and they do that for a while, resembling both, teenagers who should be sleeping at this time of the night and teenagers who are falling in love. maybe they are both.

“so this is going to be our life for a while,” jinyoung lets out a contented sigh and intertwines their fingers together without thinking about it. holding hands has been their thing ever since he could remember. holding daehwi’s hand gives him a sense of comfort and peace and it’s more than words could ever do. they never talked about it, but he hopes daehwi feels the same way. after all, it wasn’t just jinyoung who searched for the other boy’s hand whenever he felt anxious.

“you shouldn’t think of it like that,” daehwi faces jinyoung, holding his hand even tighter. the worry in his voice is quickly covered up by his go-to positive attitude and jinyoung notices that. “let’s not think about next year. let’s just have fun and enjoy this as much as possible.”

jinyoung knows that if he turns his head, he will see daehwi smiling up at him and his heart flutters at the thought. he also knows that he will agree with daehwi then, that just one look will make him believe. for the first time, he realizes how he’s never felt this way about anyone else before and it scares him.

jinyoung keeps his eyes down until he feels a hand on his cheek, guiding him to the left. his eyes meet daehwi’s in seconds and he can only see the mumbled _“right?”_ because suddenly he’s looking at daehwi’s pouting lips and they’re just—

“so pretty.”

jinyoung thinks he might have stopped breathing but he still manages to breathe out a _“what?”_ because he didn’t just hear daehwi say that. or maybe he did, considering how much red is painted over daehwi’s cheeks and how startled he looks.

“i didn’t say anything!” the denial comes out of daehwi’s mouth embarrassingly fast but not as fast as he pulls away from jinyoung. he stands up with his back facing jinyoung and he’s looking everywhere but at his best friend’s face. jinyoung is desperately trying to catch daehwi’s attention and even reaches his hand out to hold his wrist, but there is no use in that when daehwi says, “it’s getting late, i think we should sleep.” he shakes jinyoung off, crawls into his own bed and turns off the lamp on the bedside table.

the room falls into silence and darkness at once. the boys have trouble falling asleep that night. both of their hearts are filled with confusion and their hands feel unusually cold.

 

to say daehwi has been avoiding jinyoung would be an understatement. strangely enough, the younger boy has been giving attention to everyone but him and even slept in minhyun’s bed one night. jinyoung can’t even pretend he isn’t bothered by it, yet he hasn’t said anything and has only been unknowingly shooting ugly looks at his members as if they had anything to do with it. jihoon even approached him because of it, which was followed by jinyoung’s profuse apologies.

it was jisung who asked him about it. they were washing dishes after dinner when jisung nudged his shoulder.

“what’s wrong with you two?”

“what’s wrong…?” jinyoung tried to act confusedly but failed nevertheless. his full attention wasn’t on washing the dishes anymore and he knew jisung would give him the talk whether he liked it or not.

“daehwi and you couldn’t go thirty minutes without talking to each other and now you’re barely talking. you know exactly what this is about.” more than anything else, jisung sounded concerned and ready to help. he always knew what the right thing to do was and that was why he was the one people asked for advice. and jinyoung knew jisung only had their best interests in mind.

“something did happen,” he sighed, still looking into the sink. “and i haven’t been able to fix it.”

there was a growing silence between the members after jinyoung’s reply. when jisung noticed jinyoung really wasn’t keen on going into detail, he settled for the second best thing.

“you two should talk things through. everything’s going to be okay, you just need to stop moping around and ignoring each other. trust me,” jisung said and locked him in a warm embrace, which jinyoung was extremely thankful for.

however, he couldn’t help but wonder why jisung sounded so sure about what he was saying. was it his _thing,_ to be so naturally convincing, or did he actually know something? jinyoung didn’t hold back from asking.

“did daehwi talk to you, by any chance?”

“that’s client confidentiality, i’m afraid,” jisung chuckled and broke their embrace, giving jinyoung a pat on the back. and that’s when jinyoung finally understood.

 

jinyoung is more attentive than he leds on. and now, when he’s pacing around their room and waiting for his best friend to come in, jinyoung knows that he likes daehwi. as scary as it feels, there is a small part of him that knows daehwi likes him too and for some reason, that’s the only reassurance he needs.

the door opening makes jinyoung stop pacing and as soon as he sees daehwi, he wishes he could give him a hug. the corners of his mouth are turned upside down and he looks like he could cry right there and then. instead, he turns around to close the door and it takes a few seconds before he faces jinyoung again.

“daehwi,” jinyoung steps closer so that there’s only a small gap between them. he studies daehwi’s face and notices that he looks more composed now, except it’s just a mask. he’s not surprised when the latter speaks up first.

“jinyoung, please, hear me out before you say anything,” daehwi’s mask crumbles down as soon as he starts talking. he doesn’t know how to pretend in front of jinyoung. “i’m so sorry that i stopped talking to you. you know i’d never do that but i was embarrassed and a little scared, too. it was childish of me and i understand if you don’t want to forgive me—”

“but that’s not it!” he stops daehwi’s monologue, surprising daehwi as well as himself. he looks down and when he looks back up, daehwi is looking at him as if he was trying to find answers in his eyes. everything feels overwhelming but when daehwi suddenly holds his hand, he remembers why he’s there in the first place.

“the thing is,” he takes a deep breath and stops. everything is silent except for the sound of his own breathing and if he didn’t know, he’d think he was all alone in the room. but daehwi is standing right in front of him, looking at him and there is so much expectation in his eyes. when jinyoung sees it, he knows he can’t back away. he doesn’t want to, either.

“i wanted to kiss you the last time we talked. and even many times before.” jinyoung’s head inevitably lowers with every word  he utters. despite his racing heart, he manages to look back up and into daehwi’s eyes again. “that’s because i like you, daehwi.”

daehwi doesn’t even give jinyoung a chance to study his reaction before he puts his hands on jinyoung’s cheeks and pulls him closer. their lips touch for a brief second and it’s anything but a kiss, yet it already feels like everything they’ve been waiting for. that’s why when jinyoung properly kisses daehwi just moments later, he doesn’t anticipate the euphoria and love that pours out of his heart. he doesn’t anticipate the sweetness and softness of daehwi’s lips and almost wishes this moment would never end. only after breaking apart does he realize that they’ve been holding hands the entire time.

when he locks eyes with daehwi, they’re both already smiling and jinyoung doesn’t think anything in the world could feel nicer than this. maybe only daehwi wrapping his arms around jinyoung’s waist, hugging him tightly and saying, “and i like you even more.”


End file.
